Mental Attractions
by sophi91
Summary: What do Hermione and Draco really think of each other read this story and find out! DMHG. R


Mental Attraction

I glanced at the clock for the umpteenth, why was time going by so slowly? There was still forty minutes till Potions would finish, and I've already finished the tasks.

I looked around the classroom, trying to get someone's attention. I do this thing that when I catch someone's eye, I smile flirtatiously and then glance back at my work, you know try and pretend that I'm shy or something.

I did this to Ernie once in Transfiguration, it was hilarious. He thought that I fancied him; whenever I smiled at him after that he just used to run away. I didn't know what I had done wrong until I confronted him about it. Poor Ernie.

So here I am back in Potions. I glance around at the boys; I can't do it to Harry and Ron because that would be just WRONG! The only boys left are Slytherins. Um … ok … let's try Blaise. Ok, that didn't work … Let's try … Malfoy … this should be good.

I pick up my quill and brush it against my lips, I smile at him and then I turn back to my work. Ok … this is just wrong … what's he doing? … did he just wink at me? Oh this is gross!

I turn back to my work, I feel sick, I mean REALLY sick, and there's still thirty-five minutes of Potions.

"Miss Granger, tell me the effects of using an animal hair in a polyjuice potion?" Professor Slughorn asked me, I didn't even realise that he was standing in front of me. I tried to speak but I couldn't (this is the first!) instead I just shrugged my shoulders. Professor Slughorn looked at me in the most peculiar way. "Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"Excuse me sir, would it be possible for me to see Madam Pomfrey? Now?" Professor Slughorn nodded and with that I dashed out of the dungeon into the Hogwarts corridors. I ran all the way up to the girl's bathroom and locked the cubicle. What had just happened?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

She ran out of the classroom, I didn't even know why? All I did was wink at her, I mean she brushed the quill against those lips in the most seductive manner, and I thought that she would have expected that sort of response from someone like me? I don't even know if it was me that drove her away from the classroom.

I hope she's ok … oh god, what am I saying? This is mudblood Granger I'm talking about! Although she has become quite attractive over the summer … For Merlin's sake WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I THINK I NEED HELP, (Reminder: URGENT: book an appointment with mother's therapist.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, something is wrong with me! I can't get that image of Malfoy winking at me out of my head! Oh god, what is this doing to me? I can't even do my bloody essay now … right, I've lost concentration, I'll go out for a walk.

I grab my cloak and walk out of the Gryffindor common room, I don't even bother telling Harry and Ron where I'm going, they wouldn't even care – they're too loved up with their poxy girlfriends!

I open the door to go outside and immediately I see the one person I didn't want to … Malfoy. Ok … this is new, I'm shaking (I NEVER SHAKE?) he's coming up towards me, has he even seen me? Ok, maybe he has … oh gross, he's smiling at me - my arch enemy is SMILING at ME!

I step outside into the dark coldness, and now he's right in front of me. Oh my god … he's getting out his wand, what is he going to do to me?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So I asked her, what was wrong earlier? She just shrugged … this is so unlike Granger, she's NEVER one to be silent!

And then I see that she's shaking, so I get out my wand, you know to say a spell to stop her shaking. But she steps away from me, I must have really scared through all these years, I assure her that I won't hurt her … so I say the spell and she immediately relaxes. (Good sign – I think?)

And then I decide to tease her a bit (come on, I'm Draco Malfoy – Never one to be nice to someone without some kind of benefit from it!) so I wrap my arms around her waist – and she's so shocked about it – and then I pull her real close to me, just enough for me to smell her scent (some kind of exotic fruit?) and then she pulls away slightly. And this is the neat trick … I wouldn't let her go! Hahahahhahahahahaha

And now she's getting all angry on me – God she looks cute (Where did that come from?) – oooo she's starting to threaten me. Ok, fine! I don't like this anymore … WILL SHE SHUT UP? So I do the only thing I can to make her be quiet … I kiss her.

Ha … she's silent again!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Oh My God, I'm kissing Malfoy! … And I like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Um … she's actually a good kisser. Let's turn it up a notch?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, what is he doing? He's putting his hand under my skirt! What an asshole!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, did she just slap me? Ooo she looks angry again, she's throwing words at me AGAIN. I don't like this; I don't like this one little bit- OUCH! She gave me another slap. And now she's stormed off somewhere.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

AAAARRRGGGGHHH, for a minute there I thought I liked him! I ran back to the common room, which was empty now – thank god! – And I sat in front of the fire. What have I done? I just kissed Malfoy, what if Ron and Harry find out? I'm dead! So so so DEAD!

-----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
